Ben and Julie's Lemony days
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: I made this to balance out all the Bevin and Bwen fics I'm getting sick of ,no offense, this is Ben and Julie, it's a series of oneshots all rated M for sexual reasons, the first chapter contains bondage, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
1. A bit of BONDage

**Kisdota: OK YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M PISSED, REALLY PISSED! WHO THE HELL KEEPS MAKING THESE. I mean I was fine when there were a few BenxKevin and BenxGwen, they were sick to me but hell I believe in free speech, but when I saw…GAAAHHH, I DON'T EVEN WANNA SAY WHAT IT WAS I HAD SEEN! **

**WHY DO YOU ALL HATE JULIE, Really what's the problem with her? OK YEAH SHE'S A BIT STRANGE, BUT SO IS THE BOY WHO CAN TURN INTO ALIENS! There's also two other perks to her, she a "GIRL" and she's "NOT RELATED" to Ben! So you know what, I don't care if you guys hate me for saying all that, I'M PISSED AND RETALIATING, USING THIS BEN JULIE M (eh-m) RATED FIC, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHBABHAHAHAHAHAHAHFADSBGHEWGFREBUVBR7UERGNWUEGVBUIGO5439F7H09RF97UVNHOIRUTHGIDSUIVKJDBVUINcuivradnsklcnebiufewneifhelaugfnejffreg..gy.g...h.………5…………..q…………**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 **

**Note, everyone here is 18 YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**

* * *

**"Ugh… what… happened?" Julie opened her eye's her head feeling groggy she didn't remember what happened, she looked around to get a look at her situation.

She didn't know how she got here. Julie was in Ben's apartment in his bedroom, there was nothing strange about that.

What was strange was that her hands had been tied together and were hanging over her head.

She was attached to the ceiling by some kind of white tape looking thing, she was being hung high enough so that she could only touch the floor by the tips of her bare feet.

She tried to pull herself free but she couldn't get free.

She looked down at herself and was surprised to see that her sweater and shirt was gone, all that was on her was her bra and skirt she blushed a bit at this fact.

Suddenly she saw someone open the door to Ben's room, it was Ben in his **Benmummy **form which explained where the tape around her hands came from.

"Ben?! What's going on? And what happened to my shirt?" Julie said.

Ben said nothing, he just took a few steps forward towards her.

Julie then remembered what had happened.

She was walking to here home from college when Ben had approached her in his **Swampfire **form and sprayed her with some kind of green mist.

She didn't know what it was but whatever it was must have knocked her out.

"Ben why are you doing this?!" Julie said, Ben still said nothing.

"Ben, why won't you say anything?" Julie said.

Ben raised one of his tape like tendrils at Julie's chin, his tape wrapped around the top of her head so that she couldn't move her head, Benmummy then looked straight at her and she could have sworn that he gave her an evil look.

"Ben?" Julie said with a bit of fear in her voice.

Ben took another one of his many tape like tendrils as he brushed what Julie thought was his finger in the area between her breast.

"Ah, Ben…w-what are yo-OHHH!" Ben let go of Julie's head and started to brush the uncovered areas of Julie's breast.

"Ah Ben s-AH!" Julie tried to say something but Ben's brushing had kept her from saying anything. Both of Ben tape fingers then wiggled their way under the fabric of Julie's bra.

"W-Wait, d-do-AH, Do-AHHH!" Julie began to feel a wave of pleasure as Ben began to rub the tape like fingers over her nipples and she was shaking from Ben fondling.

Julie bit the bottom of her lip as she tried to resist what Ben was doing to her, but it felt so good to her.

Suddenly Julie felt something messing with the clip of her bra. "NO STOP!" Julie yelled as she realized what was happening.

The clip holding her bra was undone and her bra was pulled off by Ben revealing two hardened pink nipples.

"STOP DON'T!" Julie's cheeks grew red from embarrassment she tried to cover her breast but the tape holding her arms had prevented her from doing so.

Ben began playing with her nipples again brushing the area with his fingers.

Julie didn't want to admit it but it felt really good having Ben fondle her breast.

"ah ah AHH!" Julie couldn't help moaning as Ben was fondling her, she tried to stop but it was too good to her.

Her breast wiggled every time she tried to get away but she couldn't, so she just stood there closing her eyes as she let Ben play with her breast and nipples.

Suddenly without reason Ben stopped touching her, Julie was trying to catch her breath from the pleasure as Ben stopped.

"W-why did you stop?" Julie asked realizing what she said.

She didn't know why she said that all of a sudden, it was a mistake.

Ben's tape finger extended and placed itself on Julie's butt.

Julie let out a tiny squeak as she felt Ben's tendril move around on her butt.

"Be-EEK, Ben what are you doing?" Julie said.

Ben stopped moving and Julie felt his finger reach around the waistband of her skirt.

Julie opened her eyes in shock as she felt the zipper of her skirt go down.

"NO NO STOP! DON'T DO THAT!" Julie yelled but it was in vain as Ben started to slowly move her skirt down an inch at a time.

Julie tried to wiggle her hips left and right trying to stop Ben, but all it did was make her look more alluring as Ben moved the skirt down as it fell to the floor.

Julie tried to bend her legs up as she hung by her hands trying in vain to get her skirt back up, but Ben took this opportunity to pull her skirt from her feet and toss it to the other side of the room.

Julie was now left in nothing but a pair of lacy looking panties, there was a wet spot on her from getting aroused from Ben fondling her so much. Ben didn't leave her like that for long.

Ben sent two of his tendrils to the sides of her underwear and wrap around the waistband. Ben began to pull down slowly.

"Don't, please stop!" Julie said as she felt her underwear being pulled down.

Soon Julie was completely naked and she felt a breeze of cold air on her pussy.

Ben moved his mummy looking head down to get a look at Julie, her wet pussy.

She was a shiny looking pink and she had a small shaved mound of pubic hair.

Julie tried to close her legs trying to hide her wet sex but it was no use.

Ben began to brush the area of her wet sex as Julie began to moan from it.

"ah ah ahhh don't- ah stop pl- AAHH, ohhh!" Julie tried to resist again but it was an even bigger vain than when her breast were being fondled, because this felt even better than before.

Ben stuck his finger horizontally between the lips of her slit and started wiggling around, Julie arched her head back when she felt a large wave of pleasure, she could feel herself getting even more wet.

"ah AAAHHHH BEEENNN!" Julie moaned out his name as she lost her focus.

She didn't care that Ben was doing this to her anymore, it felt so good to her.

Ben brought his finger up and she felt Ben's tendril brush the tip of her clit, which made her moan loudly. Ben then brought his hand up and placed it on Julie's mouth.

Julie wondered what he was doing till she felt one of Ben's fingers wrap around her mouth, he was gagging her.

"BEN STOP, I DON'T-MM MPH MMM!" Julie tried to speak but Ben had left a wrapping of his finger around her mouth preventing her from speaking.

Ben then extended four of his fingers around making it look like some kind of rope, Ben then stuck his long rope like arm in through the space between her knees.

Julie was wondering what he was doing then, she then noticed that the rope was coming up getting closer to her pussy.

"Mmm MPH!" Julie then felt Ben lift her upwards a bit from his rope like finger.

"MMMMMPPPHHHH!" Julie could feel herself being lifted up as she was now hanging from the area between her legs.

"MMMMMM!!!" Julie tried to reach the ground but she could barely touch the floor with the tips of her feet.

"mmmmmmMMMMMPH!" Julie then felt Ben pull back his tendril, she felt Ben's rope finger rubbing against her pussy and clit.

She looked down to see a trail of her wetness on Ben's finger as he was pulling his finger up.

Julie slumped back down as Ben finally got to the end of his finger, she touched the floor and tried to catch her breath.

"Mph?" Julie then felt Ben's hand wrap around her ankles and he started pulling up, his hands then touched to areas of the ceiling.

Julie was now hanging horizontally in the air by her hands and feet, with her legs spread open.

Julie felt embaressed hanging sidways in the air like she was, Ben now had a full view of her most private areas and she could do nothing to stop him.

Julie was completly helpless.

"Mmmm mph mmmm!" Julie made a few attempts to get down from where she was hanging but all it did was cause her to wiggle her breast and butt which Ben found very sexy.

Ben touched the area symbol of his Omnitrix and he turned back to normal.

Julie looked up to see Ben was naked as he approached her between her legs.

Julie felt something poking her slit and felt Ben's hands pushing up on her butt.

Julie moved her head up to see Ben's member was positioned at her entrance.

"Mph mmmph MMMMMPPH!" Julie felt Ben penetrating her as he began to move back and forth.

Julie felt a well of pleasure as Ben was trusting inside of her.

Julie felt one of Ben's hands leave her butt and onto one of her breast and he began to rub her breast and nipple adding to the pleasure Julie was feeling.

Julie felt something welling up inside her, she was close to cuming and from the way Ben was picking up speed she thought he was as well.

Ben began to speed up even more and Julie could hear the sound of their bodies hitting each other.

"JULIE!" Ben yelled out. "MMMMPHHHH!" Julie yelled as she felt them both reaching their climax.

Julie felt her insides being filled up by Ben as the two stopped. Ben pulled himself out of Julie and untied her legs.

Julie fell back to the ground and was facing Ben, tired from all that had happened. Ben removed the gag on her mouth and began to kiss Julie and she began to kiss her back.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Ben asked as he was hugging her.

"Are you kidding, it was great," Julie said. "But next time at least tell me when you're going to surprise me like that," Julie said.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time," Ben said said with a smirk as the two started to make out.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK I think I went a little far with this one. Anyway some of you have been asking for another one of these and let's face it, with all the Bevin and Bwen out there we need it. I'll be sure to make another oneshot like this but don't expect me to update this as frequently as my other fics, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. Swimming with the fish

**Kisdota: OK I had some people like it, and I got one person who called me a sick bastartd, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

**(To 'none of your bizniss: THAT ALL YA GOT MAN, DISGUSTING BITCH? COME ON YOU CAN INSULT BETTERN THAN THAT, GIMMI MULTIPLE REVIEWS ON HOW MUCH OF A SICK MAN I AM, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

**I got one more idea after this one involving Julie and Loadstar, so if anyone has any request or ideas tell me, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10**

* * *

It was around eleven. Ben and Julie were both swimming in the lake.

Ben was wearing his green swimming shorts and Julie was in a pink bikini.

The two decided to come swimming here alone together after night fell just the two of them.

The two did swim together for a time, and then they started hugging which lead to kissing, which lead to the two making out.

Suddenly Ben moved back a bit from Julie smirking.

"Ben… are you thinking of something?" Julie asked.

"Maybe," Ben said raising his watch.

"Whoa wait, at least tell me what you're going to do," Julie said.

Ben just said nothing and went underwater after a few seconds Julie saw a flash of green light coming from the water.

"Ben? Ben what did you do?" Julie said trying to call to Ben.

(Under the water)

Ben had turned into **Ripjaws **and was viewing Julie from below.

Since it was dark Ben could swim around Julie and she couldn't see him.

Ben decided to mess around a bit with her before doing anything to her.

Ben swam a bit around her brushing his fin on her leg every few seconds causing Julie to shake her legs a bit.

Ben then grabbed one of Julie's ankles holding her leg in place and sticking out his large tongue.

(Above water)

Julie thought whatever Ben was he was definitely something aquatic since he was under the water for so long, Julie felt something slimy and scaly grab her ankle and hold her leg in place.

"Ben, what AHH!" Julie felt something long and slick touch her foot.

"AAHA HAHAHAHAH Be-EEN stop stop STOP AHAHAHAHAHA!" Julie was giggling uncontrollably splashing around in the water as her foot was being tickled by whatever it was that Ben had turned into.

Julie felt Ben let go of her foot as she tried to catch her breath.

"EEK!" Julie felt Ben grab the side of her thigh and she felt something grab the back of the waist band of her bikini bottom.

"Ben what are you AHH!" Julie felt her bikini bottom being pulled away, she was now naked from the waist down.

Julie flailed a bit in the water trying to find Ben and her bikini bottom.

(Under the water)

Ben watching Julie directly below her getting a good look at her pussy as she was spreading her legs out in the water.

Julie spread her legs out compleatly from swimming giving Ben a good view of the inside of her ass and pussy.

Ben swam from behind Julie as he placed one of his hands on her butt causing it's cheeks to slightly wiggle under the water.

Ben made a soft slap on Julie's ass watching it jiggle everytime he touched her.

Julie tried to grab Ben but he moved back a bit.

Ben then swam between her two legs raising his long mermaid like tail.

(Above the water)

Julie felt Ben swimming between her and she felt something smooth and slick moving between her butt and pussy.

"Ah Aahhhh Ohhhh!" Ben tried to stifle her moans but she couldn't help herself, whatever Ben was doing to her felt so good.

Even though she was in the water she could still feel her pussy getting wet from Ben.

"AAHH!" Jullie felt what she assumed was a fin brush the lips of her pussy and then her clit.

Whatever Ben was doing to her he stopped, Julie didn't want the feeling she had to stop so she brought her fingers to the lips of her pussy and started to rub herself trying to get the pleasure back she didn't care if Ben was watching her.

(Underwater)

As Ben turned around under the water he saw Julie bring one of her hands down and started to rub herself, she took her middle finger and inserted it into her pussy.

Ben then swam up to Julie where he was eye level to her pussy.

He grabbed both her wrist, pinned them both to her sides and stuck out his large tongue again.

(Above water)

Julie was forced to cease her masturbation as she felt Ben pin both her arms to her side and hold her up in the water.

"Ahh, OHHHH!" Julie began to moan loudly as she felt Ben begin to lick her pussy lips.

Julie saw from the surface of the water a clawed webbed hand had reached the fabric between her breast cutting the bikini top with one of his sharp nails and revealing her breast with stiffened pink nipples.

"AhAAHH BEEENN!" Julie yelled as Ben's hand started to rub her breast, his slick and scaly hand moving everywhere and easily brushing her nipple sending Julie into an ecstasy.

"AHH AHH BEEEEENN IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Julie yelled as she used her free hand to rub her other breast.

"AAAAHHHH!" Julie felt herself orgasm, the water near her pussy became slightly blurry from her pussy juices.

Julie felt Ben let go and she tried to catch her breath.

Julie saw a flash of green light and Ben came back up from the water back to normal.

"Ben…" Julie said as Ben brought her closer to him, her bare breast pressing against him and her nipples rubbing against his chest.

"ahh Ben!" Julie felt Ben's legs and noticed that he wasn't wearing anything.

She felt Ben's hands reach behind and pull her up slightly from the bottom of her butt as he started to rub her ass and rub her nipples against himself.

"aHH Ben!" Julie started to feel herself getting wet again as Ben was fondling her.

"eeek!" Julie felt Ben position the tip of his member to the entrance of her pussy and felt him push forward.

"AAAHHH BEEENN!" Julie yelled. "JULIE!" Ben yelled as the two started to have sex in the water, both of them kicking their feet to keep themselves afloat.

Ben with his hands still on Julies butt kept moving her up and down.

The feeling of her nipples being rubbed, her ass being felt, and Ben's penis in her pussy sent Julie into an euphoria of pleasure causing her to moan loudly.

"BEN!" "JULIE!" The two reached their climax and came.

Ben and Julie let go of each other both tired from their climax and the two just floated in the water both naked.

(Later)

"Sorry Julie, but the lake is huge I can't find your suit," Ben said.

"Great, so now we have to drive home while I'm naked," Julie said not wearing anything.

Ben got in the dirvers seat as Julie sat her bare bottom in the passenger side, Ben couldn't help but stare at her.

"Ben stop looking at me, you're going to need to focus on the road," Julie said playfully placing her arm over her breast and her hand over her groin.

"uh right," Ben said as he started to drive.

"Next time maybe I should bring an extra suit," Julie said.

"or…" Ben said. "Maybe you could wear nothing at all."

* * *

**Kisdota: I think it's a little shorter than before, so what do you all think good bad? Oh and if you have some request or idea you want me to do tell me I need some ideas, please review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	3. She's so ElectroMAGNETICfying

**Kisdota: OK well I got a lot of reviews, thanks to all of you. I'm updating early to apologize and explain something.**

**FIFTEEN: that's how many chapter I'm going to put on this story, Fifteen different Lemons all involving Ben and Julie and a single alien, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**NOTE: To "Are you a Homophobe?" I just want to say to you and all readers out there that I have nothing personal against Homosexuals or… whatever the technical name is that you call cousin on cousin love. Yes I hate it and I don't find it a good thing and have a hard time accepting it. But what I hate more are people who say that you can't do what you want to do. So while I might dis-respect your life choice, I respect the right that you have the right to make your own life choices, I voted yes to allow gay marriage OK so don't hate me, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien force or make any money from it.**

* * *

Julie was currently relaxing in her own apartment sitting in a small leather sofa chair reading a book.

Julie heard a knock at the door and heard the sound of the door open, she knew it was Ben.

"Hey Ben," Julie said. "Hey Julie," Ben said as the two kissed.

"I got you something," Ben said taking out something that looked like a thin necklace.

"Hmm, where did you get that?" Julie asked.

"Just try it on first," Ben said.

"This is going to lead to something isn't it?" Julie said raising one eyebrow.

"With a necklace… perhaps," Ben said.

"You know not a lot of women wouldn't normally let their boyfriends take advantage of them like you do," Julie said which took Ben by surprise.

"Should I stop it then?" Ben said.

"Oh god no, I'm just telling you not to think I'm someone you can push around," Julie said.

"Believe me I know, you remind me every time I tick you off," Ben said as Julie put the necklace on.

As Julie predicted Ben pressed down on the watch and turned into** Lodestar**.

"Alright what are you up to now?" Julie asked.

"I'm doing it now, try moving your arm," Ben said.

Julie tried to move her arm but was shocked to see that she couldn't.

"What's happening?" Julie asked.

"I asked Cooper a favor, I told him that I needed to use a device on a badguy and make him do whatever I wanted. It works by affecting your nerves near in your brain by turning electromagnetism into… I don't know the technicalities but the point is I can do this," Ben said.

Julie's arm was suddenly lifted completely out of Julie's control.

"Wha- you're controlling me?" Julie questioned.

"Yup, you know what this means," Ben said.

Julie's arms started to wave around left and right.

"What are you doing?" Julie asked.

"Hold on, I need to figure this out," Ben said.

Julie arm's started to relax and stop moving, Julie suddenly felt her hips move left and right, then she felt her lift her legs.

"Ben you better be careful this is my body you're messing with," Julie said.

"Oh I know that, it's the reason I'm doing this," Ben said.

"Julie's left hand started to move, and her fingers began to move, her fingers moving in all sorts of directions.

"OK I think I got it now," Ben said.

"You better not make me break any of my bones Ben," Julie said.

Julie's arms then moved down to her hips, she placed her hands to her sides.

"Oh I get it, you're going to force me to give you a show huh?" Julie asked.

Though Lodestar didn't have the face to show it Julie could tell Ben was smirking right now.

Julie hands when for the bottom of her pink sweater and she pulled it off and tossed it behind her leaving her black undershirt left.

Julie then did the same with her black shirt leaving her in a white lacy bra.

Julie hands then pushed the sides of her breast together making them squish together.

Julie's face tinted slightly as Ben was watching her squish her breast together.

"You want to stop?" Ben asked noticing her blush.

"No it's OK, just… don't make me go rough… on myself," Julie said.

Ben caused Julie's hands reached behind her back against her will making her try to unclip her bra, and Ben had a little troublemaking her unclipping it, so Ben forced Julie to turn around so he could just pull it off himself.

The bra was undone and Ben tossed it behind him leaving Julie naked from the waist up.

Julie's got a little tinted in her cheeks as her hands started to move towards her breast.

"mmm," Ben made Julie grasped the bottoms of her breast and made her move them up and down like she was juggling them.

Julie gave her own breast a slight squeeze making her moan slightly.

Julie let go of her breast and jump up and down making her breast jiggle every time she jumped which Ben found very arousing.

Julie stopped bouncing for a second and Ben caused Julie to grab both her breast and make her push them up near her face.

Julie's head moved down and with a little more effort Ben took control of her lips.

"Mmmmm!" Julie began to suck on her left nipple.

Julie found it a bit weird but it felt good all the same, her nipple started to feel good and she felt herself get slightly wet.

Ben ceased this action and Julie got back control of her mouth.

"Ahh!" Julie's index fingers started pressing into her nipples and rubbing the tips of them causing them to stiffen.

"AHh ahh ahh!" Ben made Julie roll the tips of her nipples between her index and middle finger causing her to pant and moan slightly.

"AAAAHH!" Ben then made Julie pull her nipples slightly, Ben immediately stopped when it sounded like he hurt her.

"Sorry," Ben said.

"It's _pant _fine, just don't make me do that again," Julie said.

Julie then turned her body around with her back facing Ben, her hands then started messing with the zipper on her skirt and pulled it down before kicking it aside leaving her in just her white panties and shoes.

Ben made Julie grab the arms of the chair she was sitting in and made her bend forward and spread her legs keeping her immobile.

Ben had a perfect view of Julie showing her butt, Ben then moved closer to Julie.

"What are you going t-Ahh!" Julie felt one of Lodestars claw like fingers rub the wet spot on her underwear.

"Ahh ahh ahh BEEENN!" Julie felt pleasure well up as Ben was rubbing her pussy from her underwear causing her to moan.

Ben stopped and made Julie get up and grab the side of her panties and made her pull them down, a string of Julie's wetness from her pussy could be seen as she pulled them down to her knees, Ben cause Julie to lift her right leg but decided to leave the underwear on her left leg.

Julie was now completely nude say for the necklace and her shoes.

Julie's body bent forward slightly and made her spread the cheeks of her butt giving Ben a view of the inside of her pussy and butt, her pussy juices were leaking out and dripping.

Julie's right hand grabbed the chair allowing her to bend even more forward.

With Julie's free hand she began to rub the cheek of her ass, rubbing it and slapping it a few times making her butt wiggle making the lips of Julie's pussy grow even wetter.

"Ben… please… stop teasing," Julie said panting, she needed to cum or she would go crazy.

"As you wish," Ben said playfully.

"AHHH AHHH!" Julie's free hand moved under her stomach and to her groin as Ben made her play with herself.

Julie's spread the lips of her pussy lips while her middle finger was rubbing the soft flesh between the lips of her vagina.

Pleasure began to take over Julies mind as she felt herself growing close to cumming.

Julie suddenly stopped her action as Ben made her get up, Julie tried to move her hand again but Ben wouldn't let her.

"Ben why are you stopping me?" Julie said with a pleading look in her eye. Ben made Julie sit back and slump in her chair, Julie spread her legs out and let the backs of her knee's rest on the arms of her chair leaving her body exposed and in full view for Ben.

"Mmmm ahh," Julie felt relieved as Ben made her go back to her forced masturbation.

"_pant pant pant _BEEEENN!" Julie's other hand began twisting the nipple of her breast with her index finger and thumb which drove Julie off the edge.

"AAHH BEEENN!" Julie finally felt herself orgasm, her juices squirted out of her onto the chair.

Julie dropped her arms to her sides and let her legs fall off the arms of the chair and onto the ground as she tried to catch her breath.

Ben turned back to normal and approached the still naked Julie.

Ben raised her chin up and kissed her lightly.

"You still want some more," Ben said seductively.

Julie wrapped her legs around Ben and bring her closer, "oh God yes," Julie said reaching for the back of Ben's shirt.

* * *

**Kisdota: I think that was more of a lime than a lemon, oh well it was still one of my best works, PLEASE REVIEW, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	4. It came from the swamp

**Kisdota: Getting a lot of mixed feelings about this fic, this next one was a request to one of my fans that I was unable to satisfy on Deviantart. I got this fic on three other sites and it seems that Deviantart has the most fans on that site, or at least the most fans who are willing to leave a review, which are called comments there, anyway here you all go, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien force**

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Julie was walking through the forest. Ben had asked Julie to meet him here at night, he didn't say why but Julie had a good idea of what he was going to do.

"Ben? Are you out here?" Julie called out. Julie was now in the middle of the forest all alone, if she were to scream out she was pretty sure that no one would hear her. _Rustle _Julie turned her head quickly when she heard something moving in the bushes' behind her.

"Ben? Is that you?" Julie said getting slightly afraid.

"Ben if you just got me out here just to freak me out I swear I'll leave you," Julie said.

She didn't mean it of course but she didn't want Ben to come out and spoke her.

_Rustle _Julie heard something moving again, only this time it was louder.

"Ben..." Julie called out.

Julie heard something, it sounded like someone tossing something out. Julie felt a slight tap near her feet and looked down to see something that looked like small green seeds.

"Hmm…?" Julie looked at the seeds for a moment till they suddenly started sprouting and growing into vines in the ground.

"AHH!" one of the vines had grabbed Julie by the waist wrapping around her and picking her up, hoisting Julie a few feet in the air.

"Ben! Ben!" Julie called out still a little worried.

"Right here," Ben said approaching Julie.

Ben was in his **Swampfire **form looking up at Julie.

"Glad you came Julie, I was waiting for you," Ben said.

"Ben what are ymm MMPH!" Julie felt a vine wrap around her mouth gagging her and preventing her from talking.

Julie thrashed around a bit trying to get free from the vine but it was no use she was stuck.

"Don't worry Julie, I'm not going to hurt you," Ben said controlling the vines.

The vine around Julie's waist lifted her up higher in the air. Two vines grabbed the sleeves of Julie's sweater and pulled it off her and dropping it on the ground.

Another Vine grabbed the bottom part of her undershirt and pulled it off over her head leaving her in just a bra and skirt.

"mmmph," Julie tried to cover her breast but a vine grabbed both her wrist and tied them both behind her back.

The vine lowered Julie to the ground just high enough so her feet couldn't touch the floor.

"heh heh heh having fun?" Ben asked as he reached the middle of Julie's bra with his Swampfire hand.

"Mmmph mph!" Ben pulled on Julie's bra till it was ripped off leaving Julie's top completely naked. Both of her breast wiggled when the bra came off and both of her pink nipples had gotten hard from the cold air.

Ben cupped both of Julie's breasts and gave them both a soft squeeze causing Julie to moan in pleasure.

"Mmmm," Julie felt her cheeks blushing slightly when Ben pressed his thumbs into both her hard nipples.

The feel of Ben rubbing her nipples sent small waves of pleasure and caused her to moan lightly. A small trail of drool began to drip out of Julie's mouth as Ben fondled her. Suddenly Ben stopped playing with her and Julie let out a dissatisfying moan when he stopped.

"You're so cute," Ben said as Julie gave him a pleading look, wanting him to continue doing what he was doing.

The vine around Julie's waist then lifted her into the air again, the vines behind her moved around and tied her wrist in a new style. They bent her elbow and tied her wrist to her arms leaving her in a box tie.

Another set of vines then grabbed her upper arms and held her as she was turned upside-down.

"Mph mmph!" Julie felt a bit uncomfortable as she was brought upside-down.

A vine grab her shoes and sock and took them off showing off Julie cute curling toes.

Two more vines went into the waistline of her skirt and then pulled them up leaving her in just her panties. Julie trashed her legs a bit when she felt a cold breeze brush up on a wet spot on her panties.

Ben grabbed the front of Julie's undergarment and pulled it.

"MMPH!" Julie felt the fabric the underwear between her legs digging into the folds of her pussy, she heard a small ripping sound and her panties were pulled off leaving Julie completely bare.

A small trail of her pussy juices were dripping from the lips of her vagina traveling downward towards her waist

"You shaved," Ben said seeing that Julie's pussy was now hairless; Julie blushed as Ben was looking at her naked crotch.

She tried to cross her legs and hide her sex but a vine wrapped around both of her ankles and brought her legs together then raised them up.

"MMMMPH MPHMHPHMHPH MMMHH!" a vine began to tickle bottom of Julie's feet and she wiggled around laughing under her gag her eyes started to tear up from laughing.

Julie twisted around upside-down, her breast and ass wiggled every time she twisted around.

"mmph mph," the vines stopped tickling Julie and she tried to catch her breath, her breast heaved up and down every time she took a breath of air. The vines then lowered Julie to the ground again, keeping her head a few inches from the floor.

Julie legs were then spread apart by another pair of vines that were wrapped around her ankles leaving Julie pussy completely exposed.

There was a sudden flash of green light and Ben appeared naked in front of Julie. Julie blushed slightly seeing a naked Ben upside-down with his member was hardened.

Ben approached the upside-down naked Julie and wrapped his hands around her back, Julie blushed even more when she saw that Ben's harden member was in front of her face.

"You are so wet," Ben said. Julie felt embarrassed at this comment but she couldn't do anything with her arms tied behind her.

"mmmm!" Julie moaned when Ben grabbed both cheeks of her butt giving them a soft squeeze, Ben then placed his head in between her spread legs and looked down at her now spread out pussy and ass.

"MMM!" Julie let out a large moan as Ben licked the lips of Julie's pussy making her even wetter. The tip of Ben's tongue started massaging the tip of Julie's swollen clit and Julie felt waves of pleasure hitting her.

"mph? MMMPH!" Julie let out a large moan of dissatisfaction when Ben suddenly stopped licking her.

Ben's hand reached down and undid the vine around Julie's mouth, drool was dripping out from the immense pleasure she was feeling before.

"You want me to keep going?" Ben asked.

"Yes…please…" Julie said in a pleading voice.

"Then can you do the same for me?" Ben said grabbing his cock and moving it near Julie's mouth.

Julie immediately took Ben's member in her mouth and began sucking it.

"ahh Julie!" Ben moaned out, Julie had never done this with Ben before but to Ben it felt like Julie was a master at this.

As Julie was licking Ben's cock Ben had grabbed and spread both of Julie's ass cheeks and went back to licking Julie's pussy.

"Mmmmph!" Julie moaned with Ben's member in her mouth when she felt Ben lick the tip of her clit. Ben's tongue started spreading the folds of her pussy as it started to make its way inside of her. One of Ben's hands let go a Julie's butt and made its way around one of her legs.

"Mmmmmph!" Julie let out a large moan when Ben stuck two fingers into her pussy and licked the tip of her swollen and exposed clit.

"Ahhh!" Ben let out a moan as well when Julie moaned with his dick in her mouth.

Ben removed his fingers and placed his tongue flat over her pussy and began licking her folds and clit roughly.

"MMMPH!" Julie let out a large moan as she reached her climax, her Juices began squirting out of her and onto Ben's face. Ben lapped up Julie's pussy as her juices gushed out of her, the juices were dripping downwards on her body.

"Julie AH JULIE, I'M COMING!" Ben yelled out as Julie sucked harder on Ben's member causing him to climax.

Julie swallowed up everything Ben shot out finding the taste strange but not bad. Ben pulled out of Julie and kneeled downward coming eye to eye with Julie.

"Julie, sorry about that," Ben said apologizing.

"It's… aliright," Julie said trying to catch her breath.

"You wanna stop now, cause I can still go again," Ben said with his member still hard.

"Yeah we can go again, but can you turn me over? I'm starting to get dizzy," Julie said smiling.

Ben pressed down on the Omnitrix and turn back into Swampfire in a flash of green light, getting back control of the vines. The vines around Julie's ankles let go of her and she lazily let her legs bend down. The vines around Julie's waist and arms turned her right side up again.

Once again the two vines wrapped around her ankles and thighs keeping both her legs bent as she was hanging in the air. The vines spread Julie's legs and left her exposed in front of Ben.

In another flash of green light Ben had turned back to normal again and pushed the tip of his member on Julie's pussy.

"AAhh!" Julie moaned out when Ben penetrated her. Julie swung back and forth from her hanging position. Ben wrapped his arms around Julie and began to kiss her, pressing her breast into his chest.

"ahh ahh ahh ahh!" Julie let out soft moans of pleasure every time Ben trusted into her.

"BEN! I'M COMING!" Julie yelled out. "ME TOO!" Ben yelled out.

Ben made one final hard thrust in Julie before the two hade came, Ben pulled out of Julie and sat on the ground tired. Julie just hanged in the air from the vines also tired from sex.

(Later)

Ben had put on his clothes again once he got back his strength and was trying to cut the vines that kept Julie tied up with a rock but it was too thick.

"Sorry Julie, I can't cut it," Ben said to the still naked and hanging Julie.

"Ben! You better find a way to get me down," Julie said angry.

"Sorry, Swamfire's the only one who can control the vines," Ben said in a sorry tone.

"So I'm stuck here till your watch recharges? Great," Julie said still annoyed, Julie tried wiggling out of the vines, but all she did was wiggle her breast and ass in front of Ben. Ben just stared at her as she jiggled.

"Ben!" Julie said.

"Sorry, but you look so sexy when you do that," Ben said.

"Well stop, I'm already uncomfortable enough," Julie said looking away from Ben.

"Well if you want we can do somethiing pass the time," Ben said.

"Like wh-aahhh," Julie let out a moan when she felt Ben rub her vagina.

"You still angry with me?" Ben asked.

"no, alright no. Just stop teasing me," Julie said as Ben went back to rubbing her pussy.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK this one is a bit longer than before, and I went a little farther than usual hope that doesn't stop some of you from reading. Please review with request ideas, anything you wanna say, hell tell me that I'm a sick man I don't care just make that review counter go up, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	5. Upgrading Passion

**Kisodota: OK I am tired, I was requested to do some work for a big time artist on deviant art, guy named mattwilson83 who's the best NarutoxHinata fan manga writer, go check his work, and I'm not saying this just to be a friend.**

**RIGHT NOW: Go over to Deviantart look for mattwilson83's page, and look at the first few pages of his NarutoxHinata manga. That's all you need to get addicted, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Anyway sorry if this took too long, hope you'll review it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Ben 10**

* * *

Julie was in another predicament with Ben.

Julie was sleeping in her bed last night alone in her white shorts and tank top, this morning though Ben must have made his way into her house. When Julie woke up she found what looked like black green lined cuffs coming from under her bed.

Two cuffs were wrapped on her wrist and two more were cuffed to her ankles forcing her in an X position on her bed.

"Ben… Ben are you hear," Julie said when she found out her predicament.

"Don't worry Julie it's me," Ben said in a strange voice that sounded like a recording of his voice.

"Where are you or what are you now?" Julie said.

"Oh I decided to come and see you, as **Upgrade**. Right now I have a few things that I threw together under your bed I thought you might like, oh and just so you know I have a few hidden cameras and I can see everything that goes on," Ben said.

"What are you going to do?" Julie asked. From under the sides of the bed four hand like arms stretched out and reached up to Julie.

"Ahh!" two hands began to fondle her breast while the other two were fondling her thighs. Julie moaned and squirmed as she felt Ben's cold metallic arms grope her.

"AHH!" Julie felt one of Ben's fingers rub her sex and caused her to moan.

"Ah, Ben-Mph!" something came up from under the bed near Julie's head. It wrapped around her head over her mouth. Julie felt something like a ball swell up around her mouth with holes going through it; Ben had gagged her with an Upgrade ball gag.

"Mph mph MMPH!" Julie shook her head and tried to get the gag off of her but it was stuck on her.

"mmmff!" Julie felt the hands on her breast start to tease her nipples, which were now hard and showing through the thin fabric. Ben's hands reached for the bottom of her shirt and started to pull

"I hope this isn't expensive," Ben said. What looked like a small green knife came out of one of Ben's fingers and cut at the side of her tank top. Julie's shirt was ripped off leaving her front exposed. Julie couldn't do anything since her arms and legs were cuffed.

"I made something for you," Ben said in a playful tone.

"Mmm?" Julie questioned. The two hands near Julie's breast grew what appeared to be suction cups on its palms. Ben placed the suction cup hands on her breast right over her nipples, and Julie let out a moan when she felt his hands sucking on her nipples.

"Mmmmff," Julie let out a pleasing moan. "MMFFF!" Julie felt something morm from Ben's hands. Ben had his hands fitted with two small circular soft brushes in the suction cups. Ben pressed the small brushes on Julie's hardened nipples and began spinning them at high speeds.

"MMMFF MPH MMMPH!" Julie felt a lot of pleasure coming from her nipples, Julie felt a slight trail of drool drip out of her mouth. "You look so cute right now," Ben said, Julie just let out a small moan of pleasure. Ben decided to speed up the brushes on Julies nipples even faster, and with another fixation he had his entire hand began vibrating.

"MMM NNNGGHH!" Julie arched her back up and closed her eyes when she felt the immense pleasure from Ben's Upgrade hands. While the two hands on Julie's breast fondled her the two lower hands got to work. A small green knife similar to the one before came out of one of Ben's mecha fingers and cut Julie's shorts off. All Julie had on now was her pink panties, a large wet spot was seeping through the fabric, her wetness dripping on the sheets of her bed.

When Ben grabbed the front waist line of her underwear she expected him to pull them down, he did the opposite. Ben pulled up on the fabric sending small shock of pleasure. Ben took his index finger and stuck it through the leg hole of her underwear; he did the same to the other leg hole with his thumb. Ben brought his fingers together and thinned the fabric between her legs till it was like a string.

"MMMFFFF!" when Ben pulled up the underwear the fabric dug into her labia lips and rubbed the soft pink flesh of her pussy. Julie let out a loud moan as Ben began rubbing her pussy with her underwear.

"MMMMMMM!" Ben felt his finger get wet when Julie had finally climaxed, her underwear was completely soaked now.

"mph mph mph," Julie moaned catching her breath, her cheeks tinted red a bit from being embarrassed that she came in her underwear. Ben lower hands started to cut the fabric off of Julie by the sides of her waist. Ben pulled it off of her, making a thin strand of her sticky juices connected from her pussy to her underwear.

Julie was now completely bare and naked, her bare pussy shivered at the feeling of cold air on her wet pink lips. She was still dripping juices out of her pussy; her orgasm had caused the insides of her thighs to become wet. Julie felt a large wet stain under her now exposed butt on her bed sheet, despite her underwear taking most of the liquid she looked like she had wet herself.

"You are so wet," Ben said making Julie blush slightly more. Ben's upper hands let go of Julie's breast and turned back to normal hands.

"Mph? MMPH MMM!" Julie was wondering what Ben was doing till he saw all his fingers grow what looked like thin strings, all glowing green.

"Guess what I'm going to do," Ben said playfully.

"NNNNN NN!" Julie squirmed a bit trying to get away but the cuff at both her hands and feet kept her pinned on the bed.

"MMFMFMFMFMFMMM! MMMMMFMFMFMMM!" Julie closed her eyes and was laughing through the ball gag as Ben began tickling her body everywhere. Julie wiggled and squirmed everywhere on the bed, her breast jiggled every time she jerked around. Two of Ben's finger strands began tickling her on her nipples making Julie make small moans of pleasure.

"MMMF MFFF MMFF!" Julie continued to laugh still desperately trying to get away. Soon Ben stopped tickling and made all his hands turn back to normal.

"_pant pant pant_," Julie was breathing through her gag trying to catch her breath.

"I love it when you move around like that," Ben said. Ben's upper hands re-grew the suction cups and began to play with her breast and nipples, Julie began to moan again having recovered from her earlier orgasm as her slit began to moisten again.

Both of Ben's lower hands reached under Julie's naked rear and placed his hand on both of her butt cheeks, his fingers glided through the crevice of her ass. "MMMM!" Julie let out a small moan as she felt her ass being squeezed rubbed and fondled.

"MEEP!" Julie let out a small squeak when she felt one of Ben's fingers rub the area of her anus. Under the bottom end of her bed another one of Ben's mechanical appendages came out. Julie looked up when she saw something come up from over her stomach. Ben's fifth arm didn't have a hand like the rest, instead it had something that looked like an athletics' cup on its wrist.

Ben placed the cup over Julie vagina and didn't feel anything from in the cup.

"MMMFFF!" Julie let out a large moan when she felt the cup on her pussy began to do something that felt strange to her. She felt a soft slick mound press into her pussy lips and went a few inch's inside of her.

She cringed a bit at the feeling of cold metal on her sensitive insides. Soon the makeshift penis began to spin around and vibrate inside of her sending immense waves of pleasure. Julie also felt something else on her, like a string looped around her enlarged clit wrapping around her small nub, giving it a slight tug.

The string around her clit began to shake and vibrate, Julie began to lose her mind from immense pleasure.

"MPH MPH MPH MPH!" Julie let out large breaths from the feeling of Ben's arm fondling her everywhere.

"MMMMPH!!!" Julie felt her eyes nearly go back into her head, her back arched up and squeezed her thighs as much as she could. Ben caused her to go into a large climax, the cup that was on Julie pussy came off of her dripping out a large amount of her pussy juices.

Julie's pussy had sent out a flood of her wetness staining her bed even more. Julie's body went limp as she lay on the bed. The cuffs and arms around her let go of her and all went back under her bed. The large form of Upgrade had came up in front of Julie's bed and in a flash of green light Ben was back in human form.

"Ben…," Julie said, still feeling tired from Ben's earlier fondling. Ben climbed over Julie, naked just like her. Ben's finger reached out to her lips and wiped a bit of the drool off of her mouth and kissed her. Julie felt Ben's hardend cock press in between her slit as he began to press into her.

Julie could feel the precum at the tip of his member as he pushed into her and began pumping into her. "ahh ahh ahh! Ben!" Julie started feeling good again despite the fact that she had cummed twice.

"Ahh, Julie!" Ben moaned out. Julie felt that Ben was pumping faster into her getting close to climaxing.

After one final push Ben had orgasmed in her, the feeling of Ben's warm cum filling her felt nice to her after the cold metal from before.

Ben pulled out of her and laid next to her, he pulled her face close to him and gave her a soft kiss. "Good morning," Ben said.

"_mmm _morning," Julie said placing an arm around him. "So, how did I do, I didn't hurt you did I?" Ben said.

"You never hurt me when you do things like that to me, though I don't think Azmuth would want you to be using the universes most powerful device as your own sex toy," Julie said. "Well I know you won't tell him," Ben said. "Of course not," Julie said.

"Hmm, What's this?" Julie said feeling a slight bump on her bed.

"Oh… I can't keep tech inside of me like Ship, so all that junk I used is still under your bed, I'll clean it up when I leave," Ben said.

"no that's fine… you can leave it there for another day," Julie said playfully.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK that was tiring, how did you all like it? Don't be shy to review, really, go ahead and say whatever you want.**

**Oh and are there any request of any kind? YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	6. The shower scene

**Kisdota: Alright, sorry bout the wait but I did a GwenXKevin Lemon so I thought it would be alright to take a break from this fic. So anyway here's a nex one for you all, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Julie was tired as she entered her apartment, it was a long day of tennis practice for her and she was sweating all over. Unbeknownst to her she was being watched by a certain someone who was invisible to the naked eye. Julie entered her bathroom and turned on the shower.

"_Heh heh heh_," Julie thought she heard someone give a slight laugh, but she didn't see anyone in the bathroom so she disregarded it. Julie reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off her letting it fall to the floor, she unzipped the zipper on her skirt and let that fall to the floor to.

Julie perked her head up when she thought she heard someone giggle again in a hollow vampire voice.

"I must be exhausted," Julie said to herself. Julie pulled off her sports bra and slipped out of her sports briefs leaving her completely naked as she entered her shower.

Unknown to Julie Ben was with her in her shower, though she couldn't see him because he was currently invisible thanks to his alien **Ghostfreak. **

"Heh heh heh, this'll be fun," Ghostfreak said in his hollowed sinister voice. Ghostfreak dipped one of his invisible clawed hands into Julie's head. The hand phased into her completely through her head and Ghostfreak's hand began to affect a bit of her thinking.

"ah…Ahh!" Julie suddenly felt weak in her knees for a second, but she didn't know why. She started breathing deeply and her vision got slightly blurry. Her body started to feel hot as she began to feel dizzy.

Julie instinctively brought one of her hands up to her breast and felt that her nipples had become hard. Julie brought up her other hand and started rubbing her breast. "Ohh, MMM!" She didn't know why but she couldn't stop, she felt the uncontrollable desire to feel good.

Julie started pinching and twisting her nipples doing whatever she could to increase her pleasure. Ghostfreak who was still in the room continued to stare at Julie who was going crazy and moaning. Julie's legs gave away underneath her and she got on her knees.

She let go of one of her nipples and reached down for her crotch area, she glided her fingers along her slit and felt that she was wet. Using her index and fore-finger she spread apart her labia lips and used her middle finger to rub the sensitive flesh. "Ah mnn!" Julie kept giving off many moans which drove Ghostfreak crazy till he couldn't hold himself back.

"Ah!" Julie felt both of her arms being pulled away from her by two white and black stripped tentacles.

"Ben?" Julie asked half expecting that this feeling was because of her boyfriend. "Ben… stop let me go," Julie body was still hot, and Ben's tentacles kept her from pleasuring herself. Julie moaned at Ben to let go of her so she could get back to the pleasure she was losing but Ben had better ideas. Ghostfreak just smirked as he produced some extra appendages.

Two slim tentacles went around both of Julie's breast and squeezed them making them look slightly bigger.

Another two slithered their way around both cheeks of Julie's butt going around deep in the crevice of her ass before squeezing both cheeks.

"MM, Ahh, Ahh!" all of Ben's tentacles felt good to Julie but it wasn't enough to make her come. She tried pulling her arms away so she could take care of her needs herself but Ben wouldn't let go. "AH!" Julie gave a surprise yelp when she felt the tips of one of Ben's tentacles slither over her pussy.

Drops of her pussy juices could be heard over the loud shower and Ben knew she was desperately craving this. "Ben please, don't tease me," Julie managed to huff out.

Ben decided to give her what she wanted. Ben led his tentacle and inserted it slightly into Julie, letting barely an inch inside of her. She huffed out of annoyance, Ben was still teasing her and she desperately needed to come. She attempted to wiggle her hips forward in an attempt to feel more pleasure from Ben but he kept pulling it back.

She moved her hips back trying to get him to come closer to her vagina, but when she thrusted forward he would just pull back. More of her juices dripped onto the foor.

Ben's tentacle slipped down even father as the length of her tentacle rubbed onto her pussy lips.

"AH!" Julie could feel Ben's tentacle tickling the hole of her anus, Julie tried to grind her hips along Ben's member but it was no use, she couldn't get the pleasure she wanted.

"Ben… please," Julie begged. Ben decided that he was done teasing her. In a quick flash of green light Ben turned back to normal kneeling behind Julie with his arms still holding her.

"AH!" Ben let go of both of Julie's arms and reached down under her knees to pick her up, pulling both legs above her head. Ben leaned back and sat cross legged in the shower as he pulled Julie up. Still holding her, Ben let her down over his hard member, Julie began moaning as she finally felt herself being penetrated by Ben.

She looked down and could see Ben's member going into her making her feel even hotter than she did before.

She used her free hand to reach down to herself and stroke her now engorged clit adding to the pleasure she was feeling. The two continued this for a while till they finally felt they were reaching their limit.

"Julie… I'm coming," Ben said. "Me too, Do it. I need it!" she yelled back.

The two let out a loud moan as they both orgasmed at last, Ben pulled out of Julie and she could feel her insides dripping to the shower floor. The evidence of their lovemaking had easily washed away under the constantly falling water from the shower.

"Ben, what did you do?" Julie said still feeling the slight effects from before. "Ghostfreak was able to alter your way of thinking for a bit," Ben said. "So you just used him as some aphrodisiac?" Julie asked. "Yup, I think it'll still keep going for a while though," Ben said.

Julie soon found that Ben was right, her body started to feel hot again and she could already feel herself starting to get wet. Ben reached up for the soap and lathered his hand. Ben's reached up from behind Julie and started rubbing her pussy, causing Julie to moan.

"I swear to god you better not tease me again," Julie moaned out between breaths as she felt Ben smirked as he pleasured her.


	7. The hunt

**Kisdota: Short one this time, I'm not sure how well I'm going. I'm sorry that these updates aren't as frequent as they used to be but I can't do very well on this category right now. There's a missive writers block going on in me since Ben10 started sucking, so until Ben10 starts doing better my writers drive is down. I'm not gonna stop till I get all fifteen like I said, but I don't know how well I'll do, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(In the woods late at night)

Julie was running through the woods from Ben dressed in her usual attire of a pink sweater and skirt. She was doing another one of their games; it always gave her a rush playing these games with her boyfriend. Julie was starting to feel tired from running so much, she was almost certain that she got away from him.

That is until she heard a crack in the ground, she looked around but there was nothing that she could see, it was too dark to notice anything. Suddenly almost instantly a claw reached out from behind her, and **Wildmutt **had gotten a firm grasp on her sweater and started pulling her.

Julie struggled a bit and tried to get away from Wildmutt, she was forced to leave behind her sweater leaving her in her shirt and skirt. Julie started running again and Wildmutt just let her run, not bothering chasing her at all.

"_He's not going to find me a second time_," Julie thought as she ran. About a minute later she heard Wildmutt following her again, she looked around but still saw nothing. As Julie was running she didn't see where she was walking and tripped on her butt.

"Ow," Julie said rubbing her rear, when she tried to get up again she felt something tugging on her skirt, she didn't notice that Ben had snuck up behind her and grabbed the waistband at the back of her skirt. Julie struggled a bit trying to run but Wildmutt wouldn't let go, she didn't have a choice so she undid the zipper on her skirt and let Wildmutt keep the garment with him so she could run from him again.

Julie was feeling the cold blowing between her thighs as she ran away from Ben again in only her shirt, shoes, and panties. A few minutes had passed and nothing had happened, Julie was wondering if Ben had really given up, but she knew Ben would never stop a game like this once it was started.

"Where did he go?" Julie said to herself, looking around. "He always wants to play these games when it's dark, he's such a cheater," she said. Julie heard a ruffle in the bushes and saw Ben and started running away again.

Wildmutt casually chased her letting her think she was getting away from him, while he was really letting her run just so he could watch her ass shake from her running, even with his loss of sight he could still see her hips shake through his smell.

Wildmutt was panting as he smelled her and Julie could easily see a smirk on his fanged lips from over her shoulder. Wildmutt decided to tease her a bit as she was running and ran up close behind her.

"Eek," Julie felt Wildmutt's long tongue lick at her right butt cheek. Wildmutt then stretched out his neck and grabbed her by the bottom of her shirt forcing Julie to stop from running for a minute. "Just one more time," Julie said as she slipped out of her shirt and began to ran. Now all Julie had on was her bra, panties, and shoes.

Her nipples became erect underneath her bra as she felt the cold air on her, she could feel a breeze blowing through her slightly moist crotch and Julie slightly shuddered at this pleasurable feeling. Julie didn't stand still though, she kept running as though she was determined not to let Ben catch her.

She started to lose her breath running though the woods exposed, Ben was still nowhere in sight as she ran. When she thought she was far away she leaned against a tree to rest for a while, her breaths were heavy and her chest was rapidly moving up and down. She could feel a trickle of sweat moving down her head down to her body. Soon she heard something heavy walking nearby from her, Julie looked around hoping to spot Ben so they could continue their game but he was nowhere in sight.

The sound's began to hasten and Julie couldn't tell where the sound of steps were coming from, he was trying to catch her by surprise and she knew it.

"Ben?" Julie called out, the sounds had suddenly stopped and she heard nothing. The sounds began again, only this time Julie heard the sounds coming from up in the trees. "AHH!" the large body of Wildmutt had jumped down in front of Julie causing her to yell in surprise.

Wildmutt then used his teeth to grab the front of Julie's bra and pulled it off of her causing the hooks in the back to break making her naked from the waist up.

"_Why does he always ruin my clothing when we play this_?" Julie thought, Julie's bare breast jiggled slightly after they were freed from her bra. Wildmutt then began to severely lick her breast with his long and slobbery tongue. His long tongue went over both her nipples quickly, his rough tongue was rubbing over Julie's breast like a short brush.

"Mnn mmm Ben," Julie began moaning from this feeling as Ben licked her over and over, she could feel her legs beginning to wobble. She pressed her back against the tree trunk and held her hands in place just letting Ben have his way with her as she let the feelings of pleasure sink into her.

Ben kept up his lapping for a minute till he stopped, Julie saw him smirk and thought that he was going to play their chasing game again.

"Eek!" Julie was lifted into the air when Wildmutt gently placed his mouth sideways over her body. "What are you doing Ben!?" Julie asked a bit scared as she could feel a few of his teeth gently poke at her abdomen.

"AH!" Wildmutt placed Julie on the ground face down, Julie felt the cool and moist grass prickling at her breast. Julie was about to get up but before she could Wildmutt placed both his large paw like hands on the back of her lower legs keeping her pinned on the ground.

Wildmutt grabbed the waistband of the last of her underwear using his teeth to rip them off. Julie was now pinned downed, and helpless wearing nothing but her white sneakers.

Julie's legs were both separated to the sides and she was stuck spread eagle, her pussy was now fully exposed and the soft pink flesh between her folds was visible to anyone. Julie felt the stiff grass poking at her clit and started to grind her hips into the ground to get the pleasure she was feeling.

Wildmutt's sensitive smelling could see the moisture emanating from Julie's hairless snatch.

"Be-Ahh! Ben?" Wildmutt nuzzled the top of his furry head into the crevice between her legs, his orange hairs were brushing over Julie's pussy and ass causing her pleasure to increase.

"Ah AHH, Ben please, stop teasing me," Julie pleaded in-between moans, Wildmutt moved his head back started licking Julie.

"AHH, AHnn!" Wildmutts tongue began lapping over Julie's wet and spread pussy folds, the tip of his rough tongue was digging into her making her lose her mind over the intense sensation she was feeling. Wildmutt's tongue went under her over the front of her crotch and she could feel his tongue rubbing over her stiff clit, Julie's hips began pressing onto his tongue making Wildmutts tongue press into her harder.

Julie was twisting the top of her body wiggling her breast into the grass, the tips of her nipples were being brushed by the prickly grass tips as she moaned. Julie started to raise her ass up slightly to give Wildmutt an easier time on licking her. Wildmutt could feel her pussy beginning to flood out with her juices, his large tongue was easily able to collect the liquids pouring out of her.

"MMMMnn, AAHHH BEN!" Julie called out as she reached her peak of pleasure, her hips began to buck as she felt herself orgasm gushing out all of her pussy juice. Julie's legs loss energy and she limped down on the ground lying on the ground. In a flash of green light Ben had turned back into his human form wearing nothing as he lay on top of the exhausted Julie.

"We should take a shower after this," Ben said seductively into her ear as he stuck his erect member into her wet and slippery pussy, Julie just smiled as they started their outdoor love making.

* * *

**Kisdota: Again sorry for the wait, I hope this goes well for all of you, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	8. Muck Bath

**Kisdota: Here you go, next chapter, gotta work fast cause I got all other work to do, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Julie lied back in the bathtub laying down, letting her body soak in the water.

She let out a relaxing sigh as she sunk her body neck deep down under the warm water. She always liked to take a warm bath after a hard day of work.

Julie had been far too relaxed to notice a certain puddle of **Goop **goo slither its way into her bathroom.

Julie had her eyes closed as she laid in the tub, letting Goop silently sneak into the water. Goops senses allowed him to look over Julie's body through any part of his gloppy body. Her face was completely peaceful and serene, unaware of the events that would soon take place.

His body (part of it) slithered over her firm perky breast swirling around the middle over her nipples.

He trailed down over her slender stomach and hips, which were well toned from her days of tennis and world saving.

Goop traveled down lower over her barely hairless snatch slipping part of himself in between the lips of her hairless pussy.

Julie's eye's were still closed in her relaxed state, she was unable to notice the small flying disc over her head, or the watery body of Goop creating a layer of glop over her body's most sensitive areas. Goop started moving his body around her back and the bottom of her back, slightly vibrating his entity.

Julie in her subconscious state started to relax her body even more as she felt her body slowly massage itself, she shook her chest left and right a bit trying to get the pleasant feeling at the bottom of her breast travel all around her pert tits.

Goop saw the message and moved his body around both of her breast in a clockwise whirlpool motion, slowly moving closer to her sensitive nipples in the middle. Julie breath started to deepen slightly as she felt the pleasurable sensation on her chest.

When Goop started to get closer to her nipples he could see that the two nubs had already become hard in anticipation. Goop was taking too long for Julie so she brought up her left hand to her breast in an attempt to relieve herself of the pleasure she felt.

When she brought her hand onto her breast she immediately opened her eyes as she felt a sticky slippery substance.

"huh? Wh-Ben!?" Julie saw the flying disc that was hovering over the bathtub, when she looked down she could see the green gloppy substance of Goop.

On top of the water she looked down to see a part of the glob formed a light green eye looking at her, Julie could swear that she saw a smirk in the water.

"Ben what are you-ahh," Julie tried to get up out of the tub but she lost the energy in her legs when Goop began circling over her perky hard nipples, smothering them like a bunch of tiny tongues made of rubber.

Julie breath deepened even more and she sank her body back into the tub doing nothing to stop Ben from giving her the pleasure she desired.

Goops watery body became like rubbery cloth over her chest, squeezing and massaging them, pressing them together and making Julie moan out in pleasure.

"Mmm, Ahh, Ben. That feels so good," she said. Julie could feel herself becoming wetter between her legs, she squeezed them together in an attempt to pleasure herself, she didn't have the strength to move her own hands in her relaxed and pleasured state.

The rest of Goops body noticed the small area of blurry water over her groin and started slithering around her, pressing into her and sliding around. Goop traveled around her waist, over her thighs, and around her pelvis, purposely avoiding her moist snatch.

Julie's hips began to writher and shake, when she felt Goop get close to her pussy she would try shaking her hips towards him trying to get him to pleasure her.

"Ben… please don't tease me," she said in a husky voice.

Goop complied and slithered most of his body around the back of her waist in the middle, right above the crevice of her supple butt.

"AH!" Sliding down like a snake Julie felt Goop slowly traveling down in between the space of her butt, causing her to shake her hips gently in surprise when he traveled over her anus.

Goop kept traveling down till his body reached the bottom of her pussy lips. Julie felt the slime travel around her snatch and the substance gave a gentle pull around her groin spreading her pussy lips apart opening her up.

"mmm," Julie moaned as she felt her opening being spread apart, the wetness coming from her began to leak out even more.

"Ah-AHHH BEN!" Julie cried out. Goop began to press his body into her opened, tight pussy causing Julie's hips to arch forward from the intense pleasure.

Goop slithered into her and she felt Goop wriggle around the inside of her pussy like a work, pressing against her inner walls and G-spot. Julie squeezed her legs together trying to contain the intense pleasure she felt.

The rest of goops body started working on the rest of her slooping around her sensitive nipples.

Her butt cheeks were being squeezed by makeshift hands and feeling a tickling sensation on her anus. Her pussy was overflowing with her pussy juices from the pleasure, she felt her clit being ravaged making her cry out from the sensation.

Julie suddenly felt Goop pause his actions and moaned in dissatisfaction, her body was raised up slightly, and felt a second body pressing against her back.

In a quick flash of light Ben turned back to normal, his naked body was laying in the tub with Julie laying on top of him.

"Ben? W-AH," Ben put his arms around her and Ben started massaging her breast with his hands, gently pinching and twisting her hard nipples with his forefinger and thumb. Ben brought them both up in a sitting position, Ben holding on to her breast to position her.

"a-ahhh, Ben," Julie felt herself being penetrated when she was lifted up then quickly dropped down.

Julie looked down at herself and saw Ben's hard member was moving up and down inside her pussy, the sight made her even more wet.

Mmm, Julie," Ben said feeling her tight slippery vagina surround his dick. Ben let go of one of her breast and brought it down to her groin over her clit. Julie's back arched and Ben felt her pussy tighten when he began to stroke her small hard nub.

"Ah, AHHH! BEN, I'm COMing!" Julie moaned. "Me too, I'm COMING TOO!" Ben called out.

After one last hard thrust both Ben and Julie felt their bodies begin to grow limp as they reached the peek of their orgasm. Julie and Ben both started to grow tired, and without pulling his member out of her the two drifted off into sleep.

Needless to say Julie felt completely refreshed when she woke up.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK done at last, hope you all like it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	9. Spider Trap

**Kisdota: I hate it when I have too much free time, I keep feeling like I'm wasting my life away, I know what I want to do but I have no access to it until I'm older. Anyway here's the next chapter, after this there's six of them left, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"_Yawn_ what a day," Julie said walking the steps to her home. Julie had finally finished her Plumbers work for the day and headed home. Julie was wearing her usual attire of a short white skirt, but she decided to day was too hot to wear her usual pink sweater so she was wearing her thin black T-shirt.

When Julie got to her door she reached into her purse and grabbed the key to unlock the door. When she put the key in the slot she was slightly surprised to see that the door was already unlocked.

"Huh? Did I forget to lock the door?" Julie questioned. She was certain that she locked the door, living a life of fighting aggressive aliens had made her a careful person. She cautiously opened the door of her home and looked inside to check for anything dangerous. Her home looked the same way she left it so she didn't think anyone had left in a trap to set for her. Julie softly stepped into the home looking left and right for any signs of intruders.

Though Julie was being cautious in her entrance it wasn't enough to prevent what happened next.

*_YANK_* "AHH!" Julie cried out in shock as something thin but strong wrapped around her ankles and lifted her up into the air hanging upside-down. Her apartment room wasn't exactly a tall room but she wasn't able to reach for the floor below her head. Julie was in a slight panic as she tried to reach for whatever was holding her by her ankles, but when she tried to reach for her legs something suddenly lassoed around both her hands and pulled them together keeping them stuck.

Julie's arms were pulled down and somehow stuck to the floor below her. Julie was stuck in midair hanging parallel with her arms and legs keeping her body straight, but that didn't stop her from struggling in the air and shaking her body what little she could.

"Ben! Are you in here?" Julie said still swinging her body around trying to get free.

*_Splat_* "Hu-AH!" Julie suddenly felt something from behind her head wrap around her eyes cutting off her sight, the material Julie felt was slightly like silk but slightly rougher, Julie suddenly knew that it was indeed Ben who did this to her in his **SpiderMonkey **form, either that or some other Arachnichimp.

"Ben? What are you doing?" Julie asked. "Just wanted to say hi Julie," Spidermonkey said in his happy optimistic voice. Julie felt his tail going around her head and she felt a splat of webbing going over her mouth gagging her. As Julie struggled in her bonds she felt Spidermonkey in his small light form crawling on the back of her body, noting that he didn't avoid grabbing her breast or butt to help lift him onto her hanging form. Julie felt nervous unable to see or speak as Spidermonkey climbed onto her back, she felt his hands and feet both grabbing onto her skirt and shirt.

Lifting her shirt up past her head so it hung downward stuck to her wrist around her silk tied hands. Her skirt was lifted to her feet and stuck up there around her ankles with silk. Julie was stripped down to her underwear and she struggled in the air, she started to feel a bit lightheaded but she wasn't sure if it was because of what Ben was about to do to her or if it was because of her being upside-down.

Spidermonkey who was still on Julie pushed up on Julie's bra moving it out of the way revealing both her breast, with his four arms he used two arms to massage her soft chest causing her nipples to harden, using his other two arms he pinched at her hardened pebbles twisting and pinching them between his fingers. Julie who was still blind and gagged started moaning and twisting her head as she felt herself being felt over, her face flushed a bit as she felt the pleasure from her breast.

"Mph, MPH MMM!" Julie body shuddered and twisted, Spidermonkey hung on to her easily as if she wasn't moving at all. Spidermonky moved around to the front side of her body letting his hand like feet take care of her breast molding and rubbing her hardened nipples. Spidermonkey moved up to her thighs which were stuck together. Sliding his finger around the waistband of her panties he felt Julie shudder slightly out of anticipated embarrassment. Julie's last covering was pulled up to her ankles leaving her sex bare and dripping.

"MMMPH MNM!" Julie began moaning loudly as she felt Spidermonkey's many hands began fondling her wet pussy. Her labia lips were spread out, she felt his tongue lick the inside of her soft pink flesh, and her stiffened clit was stroked under its hood. Julie spasmed out from her fondled sex almost swinging around from the threads that were holding her. The pleasure Julie felt was becoming too much for her and she was close to climaxing, but suddenly Ben stopped rubbing her breast and pleasuring her wet pussy right as she felt herself about to cum.

"MM? MMPH MMM!" Julie began complaining about Ben stopping right as she was about to orgasm, she tried rubbing her legs together trying to get back the pleasurable feeling but it wasn't nearly enough to get back the feeling she wanted. Julie felt Ben move around again higher where she felt herself being lowered from her feet, Spidermonkey carefully began lowering Julie down till she was lying on her back.

Julie rubbed her butt against the carpet again as she was still trying to get back to her near orgasmic state moving her hips left and right. Julie's silk wrappings were moved off of her ankles and Spidermonkey took away her skirt and panties, allowing her to spread out her legs and feel the cool air breeze her wet sex, her feet were planted on the floor and she lifted her hips up like she was presenting herself to Ben hoping he would go back to pleasuring her.

Spidermonkey though grabbed onto Julie's hands and removed her wrist wrappings shirt and bra. The moment she was free the still gagged and blind Julie reached out for her sex as she began rubbing herself, but Ben grabbed onto her hands despite her loud muffled protest.

"MMPh mmmm," Julie sounded like she was whining, which was turning Ben on a lot. Spidermonkey forced both of Julie's writs to cross together as he wrapped them up with spider silk, now Julie was unable to go back to rubbing the lips of her sex as her protest got louder. Spidermonkey left on the blindfold but pulled off the gag allowing Julie to speak.

"Ben? Please stop! I need to cum," she said in an almost pleasing tone, Julie tried weakly standing with her hands still tied behind her back and her vision still impaired, her sex juices slightly dripped onto the floor as her legs buckled on her weight. Julie tried to move to where she heard Ben but moved slowly as she was blind, Julie heard a loud beep and Ben turned back into his normal form.

"Over her Julie," Ben said playfully signaling the blind Julie to move forward. Julie tried walking towards Ben in her dazed state, she tripped and was about to hit the ground but Ben caught her by her shoulders. Julie felt her body against Ben and noticed he wasn't wearing anything himself.

Julie felt Ben pick her up before laying on the ground flat himself with Julies body in the other direction leaving them in a 69 position. Julie didn't know what was going on till she felt Ben's member poking at her cheek, Julie let out a squeak when she felt Ben rub his fingers over her still sensitive lips making her body shake.

"AHH!" Julie shouted when his fingers went over her pussy lips, Ben didn't do anything else for a while and Julie desperately wanted more. She started licking at Ben's stiff member before taking his whole cock into her mouth and began sucking and pumping him. As soon as Ben felt her lips he grabbed onto her hips and brought his face up to her glistening sex and started licking making Julie moan while she was sucking him off causing his penis to vibrate in her mouth. As she lunged her body back it brought her hips closer to Ben's tongue which he stuck into her making both side feel immense amounts of pleasure.

"m-mph MMPH!" Julie suddenly stopped moving her head as her hips and back arched up from her orgasm, her liquids flooded out of her body and Ben open and placed his whole mouth over her sex drinking up her leaking juices. Julie felt limp over Ben's body feeling weak and tired, Ben who still hadn't reached his own peak moved Julie off of her and got up. Julie's was laying on her front still on top of her knees, her hips in the air and her pussy exposed.

Ben had grabbed onto her hips and pressed his member to her sex. Julie who was feeling the effects of her previous orgasm felt Ben start rocking his hips into her. Julie sex was still sensitive from the previous orgasm making her quickly feel the pleasure from Ben, his pace quickened and she heard flesh hitting flesh as Ben reached his own peak of pleasure, she rocked her own hips as she felt herself reaching her own peak a second time.

After a few more minutes of thrusting Ben gave on final thrust into her causing them both to reach their climax. Julie's legs pressed together when she felt her both their juices leaking out of her sex. Ben pick her up and carried her with him to the couch and they both laid down with Ben hugging her. Julie felt herself fall asleep lying down on the still naked Ben allowing him to hold and rub her breast as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK done with this, I'm gonna go over three more sites and post this up, be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
